New Beginning
by kag.san.in.love.4eva
Summary: The slayer vampire with a soul finds a broken blond with blue eyes... will sparks fly and oh look impending doom sure to come... hopefully never been done. pls r&r. CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. Prologue

**Hello good people. Its me again. I KNOW im suppose to be writing New Girl but i have the worst writers block. I swear!! And this just popped up during class. Math is just weird like that. I wrote New Girl during that class to. anyway the written 1 completely different from this its actually much better. So im just gonna get this out of my system. might not even make this long. **

**Disclaimer: has never and will never own BtVS**

**Prologue**

I am a vampire.

Have been for the last 362 years. I was changed on my 18th birthday the year of 1636. I wasn't even having a good day anyway. Its because of the people I worked for that I died.

I would tell you that I was an ordinary girl when living but then that would be a lie. I am what stood between a human normal life and the world being taken over by darkness. Creatures of the night, vampires and demons the such.

The Slayer. The Chosen One.

The one girl in all the world blah blah. Well if some weird British guy tells you that run. Run in the other direction as fast as possible. It's a short career. And i don't mean in the 'get fired' way.

You fight vampires and other things that lurk in the darkness and what's the payment… one way ticket to an early grave. And these guys called the Watchers Council don't mind that they send a confused 15 year old girl out to their deaths while sitting on high horses.

Being called when I was 15 wasn't easy. A thing called a social life went down the tube. Nobody wants to associate with the town crazy lady. My own mother even disowned me a year after being called because my younger sister was taken hostage and killed by vamps.

Entering my third year as the slayer the Watchers Council couldn't handle me, I was doing everything in my power to do the exact opposite of what they say. Just to knock them down a peg or 2. It just irritated, which was almost as good.

Then came that test. The Cruciamentum. A barbaric test that now every slayer had to go through if and only _IF_ they happen to make it to their 18 birthday.

Basically you were injected with a serum that drained all the extra perks of slayerness. Extra strength, great reflexs, speed, a nifty gift for sensing vampires and demon like. Leaving a slayer as helpless as a new born child against all evil.

That's not even the worst, the serum is injected by your watcher. The person who's supposed to help you not smile in your face and send you tramping through a graveyard with no powers. Now they just lock you in a cage with a crazed vampire.

So I go and what happens, a master vampire just waltzes right up to me, drains me, then makes me the thing I've hunted for the last three years.

But there's a catch. Normally catches would annoy me but this was an exception. Anyway...

The Powers That Be intervene during my changing and allowed me to keep my soul. They told me that they were going to need my help in the future. I accepted on 1 condition. No other slayer could be changed in to a vampire.

If it got out that slayers could be turned then masters would hunt down the newbie's like madmen just to have powerful minions at their beck and call.

It was an agreement and I haven't gotten a signal from them since. O well. I did get to keep my slayer powers making me more powerful than the average vampire.

Now turned I had no where to go except with my new 'sire'. Couple of months later my sire was staring at a stake poking out of his chest in surprise. It turns out my sire was several centuries old and had a vast fortune in which I made bigger over the years.

Over the years saving the world gets boring and when you as old as I am ya just gotta find new ways to entertain yourself. Broke in to Fort Knox once for fun. It was easy then when security was not as high tech then. When I tried it the second time almost got killed. Not going for a third anytime soon.

I bet your wondering about my diet now huh? Well i dont drink human blood if that's what you want though i won't lie and say that i haven't had it because i have. I've tried a multitude of blood and let me tell you, camel does NOT taste good at all.

About a century later during one of my many travels I met another vampire with a soul. As a regular vampire he was a monster. Beyond cruel. Most gratitude to the gypsy clan Kalderash, that cursed him. He got caught killing the clans favorite daughter now walks around with a shiny new soul, depressed all the time.

Forced to remember all the people he killed in detail. Cant have a moment of happiness or risks being reverted back to his assholy self. He is actually a nice guy now with the soul. Once you get past the whole brooding thing. And trust me when i say there's a lot of brooding. Anne Rice could redo Interview with a Vampire with him.

Calls himself Angel now. Ironic considering that he's a vamp.

Eventually moving to The New- um America as its called now. The vampire population has grown since the influx of people wanting to be free. It was worse during the Great Depression when vampires could pick up anyone and not get supected of anything.

Anyway I occasionally go out on graveyards hunts looking for vampires to stake. Slayer instincts don't die if they do they die hard apparently. So here we are now in one of my few beach houses along the California coast.

I know what your thinking. What does a vampire need with a beach house because Sun + vampire equals no tan and dust in the wind. Well I like to live in style and there is no way your going to catch me some creep old musty castle. Nope. Maybe i should go out

I am Elizabeth Anne Summers AKA Buffy. This is my life. _**TBC**_

**Just tell me what you think. Cuz once this i outta my system the i can unstick New Girl. I must warn you around June i will not be able to write much not only is school ending but im going to a beach house for a few days with friends and then on a plane to Ohio. **

**Also im am re-reading my stories before i post em to check for the horrible grammer i know is there. It should be (hopefully) better.**

**Im a busy busy girl. Sorry :( i hope my readers of New Girl will forgive me. Kag/San**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello good people. First i would like to thank: Belle Morte Rising, blue talith, autumnfall3, SinkOrSwim, and Spidey1617 for reviewing for the prologue. I really appreciate it very much. I want to go for a T/B story i would like to see done. A vampire Buffy with a soul and Tara... well you have to read. ****I am going to atleast try to update once a week (keyword try). Anyway stop dillydallying read on... read on**

**Disclaimer: do not own. period.**

**Chapter 1**

Buffy sighed as she looked at the beautiful young girl now resting on her bed. Why was she here and not in a hospital. That's the question she's been asking herself for the last 3 hours. After rescuing her from _them_ the blond slayer took her back to the small beach house. (small is 3 floors and a full living room, kitchen with 2 fridges, a dinning room with a table that could easily fit 10 people *sweatdrop*)

Something about those trusting blue eyes, she had only glimpsed briefly, that ensnared her conscious.

Thinking what she rescued the girl from made her blood boil. No one deserves what they were about to do to her. She made sure to humilate them as much as possible. Still it would make the blond feel better if she could just go back for a slow torture.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Begin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

The blond woman walking through one of McKinleyville, California cemeteries sighed. She was only there to sell one of her many house that she had acquired over the years.

I mean sure when your changed young you stay that way but it gets annoying when people look down on you cause you look that way. The couple looking to buy the house were shocked when a 5'2 blond female handled the deal and with knowledge that is beyond her years.

Well she is over 300. Anyway after that irritation Buffy found herself going through the cemetery looking for something to beat on. Sadly this town was lacking on vampires. It was a quiet small town that didn't get much attention from the public view or demonic.

Walking through the basically dead (pun not intended) cemetery was no fun. Right now she wished for something to change in her life. Anything to get rid of this monotonous.

You know what they say be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it.

Then something, sounding similar to a struggle came to her left. In the distance you could hear a couple of guys laughing.

" _Great just what I need Jocks picking on a nerd. After a few decades you would think it get old. But no parents do it then say nothing when their kids do it."_ walking closer she prepared to stop them. "Stop. Please." she froze. That voice was not male. _"They wouldn't."_

Making sure to stay with in the shadows Buffy silently made her way over. There were 3 guys, all built like football players. The smell of alcohol rolled off of them making Buffy cringe. They semi surrounded a figure on the ground.

The boys words could be made out. "You know why this happens. We have to beat the evil out of you. You know its true." This came from the brunette who sneered. "Momma had it and now you do Tara." He was her brother if she was hearing right.

The figure on the ground now pushed their self in an upright position. And sure enough it was a girl. "Please no more Donny." she begged. The one now named Donny just sneered again in disgust. "Now you beg. I see how you look at those other women it ain't natural."

He kicked her in the ribs and the girl coughed. The sweet sent of blood reached her nose. It took all of her strength not to rip them all apart. A guy from the left spoke up. He had typical hometown jock looks that were thrown off by a large nose.

"Hey Don I think she needs to try the stick for a little bit she wouldn't even think about being a dyke." Donny said "go for it" while he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants he started walking closer to the fallen girl. Buffy saw red.

It was one thing to beat on a woman. But to try to rape her because the girl preferred women over men was evil.

Letting an inhuman snarl rip from her throat she charged in swiftly. The first attack went to the boy with his pants coming down. Buffy first grabbed his hand and punched him in his face, feeling teeth break. "So you like to rape defenseless women huh."

"Well just how will you feel when I get rid of that useless thing you call a dick." Kneeing in him between the legs the boy turned purple and squeaked. Satisfied he wouldn't be using the thing between his legs Buffy carelessly threw him aside. The boy curled into a ball and whimpered.

Buffy snarled in disgust. Her eyes tinting yellow.

She turned back to the remaining two a demonic smirk growing on her face. The smell of fear filled the air. She turned to face the girl she was saving. Dazed blue eyes met hazel. Her eyes softened. Buffy could tell that the girl was near unconsciousness.

"You BITCH!" Getting over his shock the unnamed guy charged. Buffy stood there. He hit her directly in the face. Only turning her head slightly as the hit connected. She didn't want to break his hand not that she would care.

He was about to say something but Buffy slowly turned back chuckling darkly. Shocked was apparent on his face. This small woman not only took his hit but was laughing at him. For some reason that laugh sent shivers down his spine.

Buffy flashed her game face and showed him a mouth full of fangs, ridged face, and gleaming yellow eyes. He froze, all blood drained from his face. Then the smell came. It could only be one thing.

He pissed himself.

Buffy didn't know whether to laugh or cringe. The blond vampire leaned forward. The now pissed covered boy was visibly shaking. Now right in his face she said one word.

"**Boo.**"

He fell down backwards before scrambling up and running off, screaming 'don't eat me'. "**Pathetic.**"

The last was Donny.

Switching back to her human guise she calmly walked up to the petrified boy. Grasping lapels Donny was lifted a good foot in the air.

"Are you this girl's brother." the angry blond growled out. She shook him when no reply was given. "Y-yes!" she looked at the briefly. "Why do you try to hurt her. Older brothers are supposed to protect their sisters. Why do you beat her!"

Her anger was only rising. He sneered then and cockily said, "Cause all the women of our family have demon in 'em. It's where that magic comes from, and it's the McClay men job to keep them in line." Buffy was shocked. He actually had the gall…

Buffy dropped him and waited till he got into a pitiful fighting stance. He swung wildly and Buffy simply moved to the side. He kept taking swipes like that till Donny was panting hard and all Buffy had done was dodged.

"It's" she landed a hit to his jaw. "men" another to the chest, "like you" another wild swing and Buffy just batted his hand, "that give the rest," a hit to the eye, then she brought a knee up to his gut. "a bad name." Donny coughed up a small amount of blood.

She threw him a good 10ft away in disgust. Her demon was calling out for the kill she resisted, like always. "Get out of here!." He made a move for the fallen blond.

"Touch her and I really will rip out your throat and drain you dry." she hissed out.

He looked torn for a split second before deciding it wasn't worth it and ran off. Buffy watched him stumble away clutching his stomach till he was out of eye and ear shot. They called us monsters yet vampire's have no soul. So the feel no consequences for their actions. What excuse do humans have.

She quickly made her way to the girl. Buffy carefully picked up her head seeing as the girl was almost completely out of it. Before she fainted she whispered a word "angel".

Buffy smiled sadly. "Sorry I'm not what you were expecting young one." Buffy noticed a bruise forming on her left cheek and the anger began to rise. She forced down the urge to chase down Donny and his friends. Checking for injuries, the blond vampire was relieved to find no broken ribs.

Picking up the unconscious girl she headed home. The name of the girl said by Don came to mind.

"Tara…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

There was something different about this girl, this Tara.

And she intended to find out why… _**TBC**_

**Okey dokey that was the first chappie and i hope you now happy... (crickets) wow tough crowd.**

**Well review and tell me what you think. Oh and tell me my mistakes i made in the typing okey. Till next time TTFN**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo. A week as promised. Though i was cutting it kinda close. i had no idea how to end this so this puts me behind schedual a ton. So its over time this week just to get the next chapter in. well at least i have an idea. i want to thank my wonderful reviewers. i will put the names up next chappy because im to tired to do it now. oh and blue talith the chapters are short for a reason: to irritate.... ok thats partly true (78%) but it keeps ya coming back for more. plus i suck at making them longer. Sorry but i will try my hardest to make it happen.**

**Disclaimer: only in my dreams do i own BtVS.**

**Chapter 2**

_There was taunting and pain. The hits kept coming no matter how much she begged. Laughter filled the air mocking her very existence. _

Tara woke up in panic. She thrashed around in the sheets before realizing that her brother wasn't beating on her anymore. It was just a nightmare.

Sitting up, silk sheets fell softly from her upper body. Tara winced from the delayed reaction to the pain in her ribs. It hit her…

"_Wait… since when did I have silk sheets?"_ glancing around the lit room she notice that this was not her dark, dank room in the attic on .

This room was bathe a soft light giving it a warm feeling. The walls were a light golden brown and the carpet a shade darker than the walls. Looking to her left was a door made of the kind of wood you would only see in old mansions there wasn't a doorknob but a brass handle. The wooden door was dark, well polished.

The bed she lay in was easily three times the size of hers back at her house with sheets of black silk. Off to the other side was a dresser with the vanity mirror. Also made of the same material as the, door. On it lay a splendid small chest.

What surprised her was the laptop lying on the dresser. It was the only thing that indicated she didn't pop into a time warp and ended up in the past. Though she never though she would see the day a laptop look so out of place among. Even in this old and well crafted place.

Next that that was the opening to what could only be a balcony. The curtains were slightly pulled back to let the night air breeze through and a table with chairs could be seen further out.

From darkness outside she couldn't guess how long she had been out. Hours, days, it unnerved her a bit not knowing.

A bottle of painkillers and a glass of water rested on the small stand next to the bed. It seemed to go with the vanity set.

She couldn't be dead she pretty sure after death you wouldn't need pain killers.

How did she end up in this magnificent room. If this was just a room how wonderful was the rest of the house. Wondering how she got Tara tried to recall what happened.

"_Oh… no."_ Donny and a couple of his friends got drunk and caught her coming from the library. They dragged her to the cemetery where they hit her a couple of times. Tara froze. Jake was going to try to turn her "straight"

"_Oh Goddess! He tried to… to"_ Trying not to cry Tara shook her head. Remembering something else. He didn't. Something stopped him, and the others. Tara remembered hazel. Sad hazel eyes and a softly whispered apology that came after that look.

The words wouldn't come but the sadness that accompanied them overwhelmed Tara. An angel is what she said. She blushed.

There was a almost quiet click from the left. Tara turned her head towards the door just as the handle went down. Tara tensed, waiting for the person to walk through. Not knowing what to expect. The door opened.

What she didn't expect was a goddess to walk through.

The woman was gorgeous. She was blond like Tara (real blond not bottle cause I'm the author and I said so) but her blond hair was a brighter color and reached her lower back in soft curls.

The woman was dressed in tight black jeans tucked into knee length boots that you only see on movie stars. A stylish black sweater to match. All of which hugged her lithe form. She moved with a grace few seen and may wished for. Tara sure did.

The black only made her milky, pale complexion stand out more. Did she mention perfect skin. Not a blemish in sight. A heart shaped face with the cutest nose. Soft red lips that looked so inviting.

Hazel. Those eyes were the same hazel.

"Hello. I'm glad to see your awake." she said. Her voice was wonderful just like the rest of her. Tara could only lower her head from that intense gaze. "W-where am I?" she asked nervously.

"My home." Tara frowned then winced. "You were pretty banged up when I found you." she said walking closer and carefully placing the ice pack up to her cheek. Tara jumped at the sudden chill she hadn't seen the ice pack so it came as a shock and blushed bright red at the gorgeous woman's close proximity.

"Tara can you remember much of last night?" the other woman asked softly. "N-Not much…" after Jake's "proposition" the rest was a blur except those eyes. The woman frowned. If Tara had been paying closer attention she would have seen the relief in the woman's eyes.

"H-H-H-He t-tried to to to…" her stutter only got worse as what happened hit full force

Tara didn't want to but the tears started to flow regardless. Just the thought of what would have happened shook her very core. The woman quickly removed the ice pack and wrapped her arms around the distraught Tara.

After a little while Tara calmed down enough that hic ups were all that remained. It took a moment for realization to sink in that the woman she didn't know was still holding her. And she felt safe. She hasn't felt this safe since her mother had died.

Tara also took notice of the coolness of the other woman. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry-" Tara started but was cut off. "For what crying? Crying is good for the soul. Nothing to be ashamed of, nothing at all."

She wondered who this woman was. First she ends up in her home, then she starts bawling on her and the woman is comforting her. This woman was showing her more kindness than Tara has seen in months.

Just who was she? This was a small town and most everybody knew who each other was and she would have defiantly noticed the blond around town.

"Excuse m-me b-but *hic-up* w-what's your n-name?" the woman giggled at the hiccup and Tara blushed. "I didn't tell you?" Tara shook her head. "Where are my manners I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers."

Buffy. Now that's a name you don't hear everyday. Unique. Just like her.

"As soon as your healthy we can send you home." Tara froze at that. Home. That was the last place she want to go at the moment. Buffy watched her carefully. She had said that purposely to see what reaction she got. The fear in Tara's eyes was almost tangible.

It was the one expected, but it made her blood boil. No child should be afraid to go home. "Well that tells me everything… Tara do you have any relatives that you trust?" Tara shook her head. "_Merde`._" she cursed eloquently in French. (Thank GOD for translators XD!!!)

Tara blushed. She never heard a curse said so beautifully. Buffy sighed. "Well lets not think about that at this moment." Buffy said. She stood up from the side of the bed she was on. "Are you hungry?" she asked suddenly. Tara startled at the abrupt change of conversation.

Tara's stomach growled and she blushed and looked down. Buffy let out a low chuckle. "That answers my question. I don't currently have any food stocked so we have to order out. Any good places to recommend?" Tara thought about this before answering.

"T-there's a d-diner t-that makes g-great coffee and d-delivers." Buffy smiled encouragingly. "Then that's what's for dinner. Though I don't think coffee is such a good idea. Even minor a blow to the ribs will leave you sore for days so rest is what doctor Buffy orders."

Tara just nodded knowing what she said was true. Tara smiled finally catching what the smaller blond said. "So y-you're the d-doctor." Buffy smiled secretly. "You better believe it little missy." After a moment of silence Buffy spoke again, "While I'm getting the food you can bathe if you like." She said while standing from the side of the bed setting the long forgotten ice pack on the stand.

A shower sounded great. The thought of just washing off the grime sounded like a small piece of heaven. Tara smiled thankfully at Buffy who smiled back. "I guess that's a yes. While your in the shower I will find a spare set of clothes. I don't think you want to walk around in a large shirt and undergarments for the duration." amusement laced Buffy's voice.

Tara took a good look at her self for the first time. She was indeed dressed in a large silk shirt, obviously male. For the, what felt like, the umpteenth time Tara blushed. It took a moment for the highly embarrassed girl to realize that she was being teased.

Buffy was already walking away but you could hear the almost quiet chuckles. "The bathing room is that door near the corner and the towels are to the right of the sink and take as long as you like." Then she was gone. Sighing she tried to calm down her heart which was pounding rapidly.

Carefully putting both feet on surprisingly soft carpet Tara slowly stood up. Though there was a slight pain in her ribs it still made caused a gasp to escape. Making sure to be steady a few cautious steps were taken. While wobbly her legs didn't give out on her and the blond took that as a good sign.

As she walked to the bathroom a question came to mind. _"How did Buffy know my name…"_ _**TBC**_

**Since i updated in time i should get a review or two right. please. i live off reviews. like raman noodles!!!!!! tell me what you think and the typing errors i made please. untill next time. Ja.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello good people looks like i made it just in time. I thought i wouldnt make it on time but i did. Surprise. Well its been a long day and im tired. This has not been gone over for so this will have mistakes. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews and adding this story as a favorite. I give all of you cyber cookies!!!! =)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own. i just dont. never. T_T read on**

**Chapter 3**

The bathroom wasn't anything she expected. The room she currently occupied had an old world touch to it the bathroom was more modern. As you entered the entire lay out was there for all eyes. The floor was made up of white tiles with the occasional small black square. A large luxurious tub lay to the left. Across for that was marble slab counter with a sink, with wooden lower cabinets. There was a mirror that was the length of the counter and went up. The mirror was boarded with a white engraved frame. The etchings were a langue she had never seen before.

Behind the tub was a glass shower. The kind of shower you would see in the romance movies with intimate shower scenes. That thought instantly produced a blushed. Continuing to survey the bathroom she noticed a counter like to one to the right, except a smaller version faced Tara. Along with another mirror that showed a tired Tara in its reflection.

Taking time to see the damage she was slightly shocked. On her right cheek was a purple bruise from where Donny hit her. Blond hair looked wild. "Its gonna take forever to get those tangles out." she complained quietly.

Sighing she carefully started to remove all her clothes. She didn't noticed before but her lower ribs had been bound. Even if her bra was still on just imagining Buffy looking at her half naked made all blood go rushing to her cheeks. Looking around for a pair scissors, and not expecting to find any, it came as a slight shock to see a pair sitting on the counter. Coincidence? I think not. Not thinking on it Tara carefully cut away at the bandages.

Finally free the blond took time to inspect the bruise. Like her cheek it was purple but there was a mix of yellow and blue also. It wasn't pretty to look at. Cringing, she finished undressing and stepped in to the shower. It took a minute, but the water was finally running. Most wouldn't believe it by the way she dressed Tara had a body most girls couldn't get without help. Because she had to do all the work at home it kept her in shape. The only reason she normally adorned long skirts and sweaters was because she didn't want to draw any attention. It took a minute, but the water was finally running.

Tara jumped at the sudden burst of water but quickly relaxed at the hot water relaxing tense muscles. The hot water made her mind focus more and it brought up a ton of questions. _How did she end up here and not in a hospital, why was Buffy taking care of her, where was her family, _well the last question didn't really bother her much,and most importantly, _who exactly is Buffy?_ Its not every day complete stranger, a gorgeous one at that, cleans another strangers wounds and shows a kindness rarely seen. It was just so surreal. Something out of a book.

_What happened in the cemetery after i blocked out my surroundings?_ Looking around the shower for soap she spotted a rack that held a variety of shampoos and body wash. Picking the lavender body was she scrubbed away all dirt making sure to go over the sore spots softly. After getting her body cleansed she picked a vanilla shampoo. It smelled absolutely delightful.

~~ 15 min later ~~

Tara peaked around the bathroom door to make sure that no one was there. Seeing that the coast was clear she stepped out in nothing but a towel. The last thing she want was to run in to Buffy almost completely nude. Her blood and face couldn't handle it. Looking around the room she noticed some clothes on the bed that weren't there before. Walking around the bed she picked them up. The shirt was large like the previous one but this shirt had a pic on it. It was 4 stick people on it with a cloth covering each mouth. Above it was the words: it's the silent people. Below the pic it continued with: that hide the bodies better.

Tara couldn't help but giggle. It was just to funny not to. Next article of clothing made her blush come back with a vengeance. A pair of light blue, lace, underwear. With the matching bra. And they were in her size. She doesn't even want to know how Buffy did that. Tara stared at the material for a moment. She has never worn lace before considering that it was too embarrassing to walk in a store to buy them. "Goddess…" she quietly states to herself. While putting on the comfortable drawstring pants she wonder what the Goddess had in store for her now. Momma always said she did things for good reasons.

After dressing she sat on the large bed and decided to meditate to pass the time until Buffy returned.

**BUFFY VERSION**: Closing the door she let the smile fall. Her face going to the expressionless mask used when dealing with difficult decisions. Walking down the hallway then slipping down the flight of stairs Buffy pondered the situation that seemingly dropped into her hands.

_"Normally when saving someone, if injured, I would drop them off at the nearest hospital and make sure they got home safely but something about this girl made all the rules go out the window. Now why is that?"_ Walking into a random guest room Buffy opened the second drawer. Buffy sometimes entertained guest and people like to pop in unexpected so she always kept spare clothes and undergarments for emergencies.

Picking out a lace set she smiled. After seeing how the other blond dressed she was positive that this would produce that blush that was just to adorable.

Buffy went to next drawer pulling out a large shirt and a pair of baggy draw string pajama bottoms that were light blue. Closing the room door she headed back to her room. She opened the door just as Tara was walking into the bathroom. Putting the clothes on the bed she walked back out. On her way out the front door she grabbed a jacket.

Because of her being dead the cold didn't effect her, but the less attention drawn the better it was to blend in. But with this being a small town she was sure to attract some regardless. Her house was just a little off the unbeaten road. Luckily not far from the diner Buffy knew the girl was speaking about. You had to take a dirt road to get to her house. Horrible on the heels. Oh well.

It was a couple minute walk. Buffy's mind was so occupied that she almost past right by it. Walking back she opened the door she almost winced at the bell that indicated the establishment was being entered. It was just so annoying. Just as she had expected the room went completely quiet before going back to talking. Glances were thrown her way as Buffy made stepped up to the counter.

The girl taking her order smiled politely. "How may I help you." She was young. Probably around 19. Face still expressionless Buffy said quietly, "What do you have that's vegetarian?" the girl produce a menu from behind the counter and left Buffy to study it. Tara was a vegetarian. Vegetarians and people who eat meat have a certain scent easily picked up when you know what your looking for. Humans who eat meat exude more salt through their pores. Its not bad they just smelled like what they eat. All humans do. Tara gave off no scent like that so she had to assume that she didn't eat meat.

With acute hearing she could pick up on every word being said by the other patrons. Like every small town people were whispering about her. Some were wondering where she had come from. A group of teenage girls wondered if she was rich, with the designer clothes. A couple of jocks a few tables behind her decided she was the new center of attention. The apparent ring leader was saying how he could get any girl especially the new "hot chick" who just walked in.

Buffy almost snorted in annoyance. She listened as the chair scraped back and heavy foot steps made their way to the counter. Buffy continued to pretend to read the menu as a guy leaned casually next to her. He cleared his throat in, her opinion, a pathetic attempt to get her attention. Buffy turned cold eyes towards him. Though it didn't seem to faze him one bit. "Hi I'm Brian do I get to know the name of the beautiful woman that has graced me with her presence?" he oozed charmed.

With a fake smile Buffy answered him "Hmm… no. I'd rather not give my name to every idiot who walks up to me with that corny line." the smile went from fake to mocking. Brian held up both hands in a surrender position. "Now there's no need to be hostile here. I'm just trying to make conversation-" she cut him off "And I don't want to make conversation. Now. Leave." The girl came back. She glared a bit at Brian before turning to Buffy. "Have you decided on what you having tonight?"

"Yes I will have the medium salad and a vanilla to go along with…" Buffy decided to order half the menu. Figuring that Tara was staying a few days before she could find a safe place for her. "For a small person you sure do eat a lot. I respect girls who don't care what they eat." Brian decided to open that hole he called a mouth. "And I don't respect guys who can't take a hint that they are not wanted. Beat it." His face looked shocked. Like women never turned him down.

The girl came back with her order. "Here you go" she gave the girl a hundred which was about 60 over pay. "Keep the change. You look like you need a good tip when this idiot comes into the diner." The thankful look on her face was all Buffy needed as a thank you. "Hey now there's no need for name calling. I'm just trying to get to know you here maybe we can go on date or something." Buffy was exasperated. What was it with jocks and never taking no for an answer. "Go toss a football or do something simple that doesn't have much have to use to much brain cells cause we all know that you obviously don't have much"

The girl behind the counter giggled. Grabbing her bags she walked out the door. Making sure that no one was around she blended in with the shadows. Moving with in the shadows was easy enough and made travel easier if you don't want to get caught by humans. Making her way on to the dirt road she stepped out the shadows. If there was anyone around she was sure to give them a heart attack. She opened the door.

She made her way into the kitchen. Setting the bags down she opened the fridge. Pulling out a bag of synthetic blood. Ripping the bag she poured the fake blood in a cup and warmed it in the microwave. Letting her thoughts run away with her. The microwave beeped and she quickly gulped it down. It tasted like crap but it served its purposes. Like keeping her alive. Rinsing out her cup she filled it up with water and rinsed out her mouth. She popped in a mint. Hey just cause she was a vampire doesn't mean she like to talk to people with her breath smelling like blood. It's just rude you know.

Walking up stairs with the bags and drink she let her senses roam to check for intruders. So imagine her surprise when she feels another aura probing her. "_Merde`._" she hissed before slammed down every mental block in her arsenal. It seems like just as she thought Tara was a witch and a powerful one to be able to get past her usual mental blocks.

**BACK TO TARA**: Tara had been meditating, letting her senses become in tune with all things in nature. Lost in her meditation she was shocked when a presence popped into existence. It radiated loneliness and loss. She gasped at the intense. Then shocked registered with in the presence and all connection was cut off so abruptly it made her lose concentration knock her back into the real world.

"What in Goddess name was that…" she gasped. What ever that was it had the most powerful mental blocks she had ever felt.

Opening her eyes she turned just in time to see Buffy enter the room with bags of what she knows is food and a warm smile on her face. But Tara caught the wariness in her eyes before she covered it. "I come baring food and a vanilla milkshake." she held them up. Tara smiled softly. Putting down the food on the night stand she starting pulling out stuff. Tara's eyes widen at the sight of the food. There was so much. But that wasn't what surprised her. It was the fact that it was all vegetarian.

Buffy turned back to Tara. "Take your pick." There was at least 3 different kinds of salad. Including a fruit salad. There was a container with a vegetarian lasagna. One of her favorites. "C-can I g-get t-the lasagna?" Buffy smiled. "Go head this is all for you." Tara turned surprised eyes to her. "All?" Buffy nodded. "I already ate so I'm good."

"Are you a-a v-vegetarian?" Buffy took a moment to answer before letting an amused grin crawl forward. "To some people I guess you could say that." there was an inside joke Tara was sure she was missing. Not letting it bother her she took the fork and started to eat. Wow she forgot how good this lasagna was. Tara decided to ask some questions that were bugging her.

"C-c I ask s-some q-questions?" she asked in between bites. Man she was more hungry than she thought. "Sure but I can't guarantee I will give you an answer." was the reply. Taking another bite she asked the first question. "Why am I here?" a frown marred Buffy's features. "I don't know." she sounded confused by her own response. Deciding to move on to the next question she asked, "W-where d-did you come f-from?" Buffy smiled again like another joke had been said.

"England." was her sound answer. That surprised Tara. Buffy had no English accent at all. "I moved here long ago that's why I don't have an accent." oh well that explained it. Tara continued to eat when she noticed that Buffy was staring at her intently. Like she has never seen another person eat. It made a blush come up instantly and she let her hair fall into her face. Buffy's hand reached over to tuck her hair behind her ear, making Tara's blush even deeper. Buffy chuckled.

She moved on to the next question. "W-why are you in M-McKinleyville?" surely there must be other places that this blond could be. "I had to finalize a deal on a house I needed to sale. The new owners wanted to meet the old owner of the land in person." Well that explained a lot. "S-so that m-means t-that you w-will be leaving s-soon." For some reason the thought of her leaving made her heart constrict. "Yes. I'm only in town for a few days then…" she trailed off lost in thought.

Like she didn't know what was next. Next question, "H-How did you f-find m-me?" All traces of warmth melted faster than she could follow. Unbridled rage flashed across the other blonde's pale face before it disappeared as quickly as it came. "I was walking by when I heard you." her voice was devoid of emotion. "I managed to chase the boys away. You had passed out by the time I had reached you."

Tara had the feeling that she was missing a whole lot more to this story but accepted the answer she was given. But just how was this 5'2 girl able to take on three guys easily twice her size. "T-Thank you." she said quietly. Buffy looked at her in confusion. Tara couldn't help but smile then. The other looked adorable with that expression on her face. "F-for saving me."

Buffy's face lit up with a radiant smile. Tara's breath nearly caught in her throat. "Anytime." _"Oh wow."_ "So can I ask some questions?" she asked, Tara just nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. Buffy didn't say anything so Tara continued to eat occasionally sipping on milkshake. Did she mention that the milkshakes are the best. Right in the middle of drinking Buffy asked her question "You're a witch." well it was more of a statement but it caught her off guard and the milkshake went down the wrong tube. (I think we have all done that.)

Tara started coughing. "Whoa Whoa." Buffy didn't know whether to laugh or be worried which resulted in a strange face with a mixture of both. After clearing her throat and another blush she looked up at Buffy not quite meeting her eyes. "H-How…" she was afraid. But Buffy just smiled reassuringly. "Trust me when I say you are not the first witch I've met. Or do you prefer Wicca? I know a lot that prefer Wicca." Tara shook her head. "D-Doesn't m-matter."

This woman was just full of surprises. "I was taught how to read auras by a friend a while back. Comes in handy when I need some body I can trust. Like you." It was Tara's turned to be confused. Seeing her confusion Buffy elaborated. "You have the purest aura I have ever seen. Like a new born baby. It's so… refreshing. No hatred, no malice… no evil." The last part caught her completely by surprise.

How could she have an aura like that. All her life her father claimed that she was a demon. It's where the magic came from apparently. He when the women reached their 20th birthday their demon side would be unlocked and he could prevent that by beating the demon down. And for so many years she was told that, so to hear that her aura was like that was surreal. It couldn't be true. She was just being nice.

Tara needed a change of subject. "S-so is t-this y-your house a-also?" if Buffy knew Tara was trying to lead the conversation in a different direction she gave no indication. "Yes. One of the many I own." By now Tara had finished the entire lasagna. She had never been so hungry before. "It's probably because you were asleep for a day and your wounds took a lot of energy out of you." seeing the incredulous Buffy answered for her again. "Your face is an open book. Not very hard to figure what your thinking."

"Oh." Buffy let out another chuckle. "Yes." Handing her a tofu sandwich Buffy continued to watch her eat with an expression that could only be described as fascination on her face. After she finished eating Tara felt the tiredness set in her body. Like her entire body want to shut down. With a full stomach it only made it more obvious. As if sensing this Buffy started to clean up. "Sleep. We will talk when you wake."

Tara slipped into the covers and Buffy gathered the rest of the trash. Sleep was over taking her quickly "Y-You n-never answered m-my q-question." Buffy froze. "Which one would that be." she had her back to Tara. She waited for her answer but never got one. Turning back she noticed the blonde had fallen asleep. Buffy sighed before pulling the covers up on Tara.

"There are some things you never need to know. For I fear you will not be able to handle the truth." She flicked off the switch to the light and plunged the room in darkness. Buffy silently left the room. _**TBC**_

**Ok that was the ending I was looking for. This chapter took forever but there you go. Well over 3400 words. People just to let you know I'm making this up as I go along. I do have a rough draft though. A very rough, rough draft. The details just come as I randomly start typing as I go. Well someone did ask for longer and I provided. Be happy. I sure am.**

Oh and as for Buffy giving that girl that huge tip... she's filthy rich in my story so she got money to waste like that. YEA.

I mean come on she's a couple hundred years old. My bank account would be through the roof if i was that old. Plus she robbed Fort KNOX!!!

**Oh and if you find a mistake tell me about it so i can go correct it. thank you! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Wow its been a while since ive updated. Sorry it took so long. When i got to Ohio i had no connection for my laptop to the internet which is how i upload my stories so i had to find a jump drive to save it on and... ugh it was a mess. Not to mention the chapter getting deleted... i was pissed for days. Well i rewrote it and i have to say its much better than the first copy i wrote. This chapter is not edited so expect mistakes and tell me where i made them so i can correct em. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own BtVS. If i did oh the possiblilties....**

**Chapter 4**

**~2 days ago~**

There was a series of bangs on the door of the McClay residence. After a few moments stomping could be heard as a large man made his way to the door. Daniel McClay had been having a bad night(I have dubbed him Daniel!). Not only has his daughter not fixed dinner but she hadn't even returned home. Now there was somebody banging on his door at 2 in the morning.

The door swung open, "Who in da hell-" Mr. McClay cut off immediately at the sight laid out before him. There leaning against the door jam. bent over in what could only be pain, was his son. A swollen face looked up. His throat and crooked jaw moved but no sound passed his lips. Donny stared at his gaping father with pleading eyes before passing out. Mr. McClay caught his son as he fell forwards in the door way. "Donnie! DONNIE!!!" Mr. McClay yelled trying to wake is son. He knew it was fruitless. (by the way is it Donny or Donnie? cuz im not sure please correct me if im wrong)

Mr. McClay gawked at his son's condition. Donnie's left eye was completely swollen shut and a dark purple all around. His jaw had another bruise and was at an odd angle. There was dried blood on his face along with some on his shirt where it had obviously dripped. Mr. McClay couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could some one do this to his perfect son (*snort* he beat on his sister, it was pretty easy and I enjoyed it).

Mr. McClay gathered his bearings gently placed Donny on bench sitting on the porch and as fast as he could ran inside to call an ambulance. After telling them the address he ran back to his son to wait.

**~4hours later~**

Mr. McClay stood up as the doctor walked towards him. "Is he gonna be alright? Any permanent damage?" Dr. Jones was surprised to see worry in the older mans eyes. He had just moved here about 5 years ago to get away for the craziness of LA. Like everyone else Jones heard the rumors surrounding the McClay family. He had actually treated the mans wife before she passed away. Even his daughter who turned up because of some "accident" with falling down the stairs.

He could see the fear in the girls eyes whenever her father came for a check-up. Dr. Jones knew those bruises where not from a stairway fall.

Dr. Jones put on what he called his professional face before answering, "He's gonna be fine. We had to do surgery, your son suffered some internal bleeding along with 4 cracked ribs." The doctor couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the boy. "His jaw was also broken so we put a couple of pins to keep it in place. He will literally be eating through a straw for some weeks." Mr. McClay (from now on I'm referring to him as Daniel its too much trouble trying to type Mr. McClay all the time.)

"Sir do you know how your son obtained these injuries." the doctor asked curious. It wasn't everyday they got a person beat to this extent in this town or that someone would do that to a person of the boys size. Its unusual to see a football player get beat. Daniel shook his head. "No he just turned up at home like this then passed out before I could ask what happened. Can I see him?" the doctor nodded then indicated to follow him.

Walking into the room all Daniel could do was blink. The white was a bit uncomfortable, but seeing Donny, covered in bandages and seemingly endless tubes hooked up to him was almost to much to handle. His boy has never looked so fragile. He had bandages wrapped around his jaw to his head keeping his jaw in place. Under the hospital gown that was showing was more bandages. The rest was covered by blankets.

Pulling up a chair he sat as close to his son as possible. The doctor left the room quietly, off to tell a few nurses some hospital gossip they loved so much and maybe get some more info on the mysterious McClay family.

Daniel sat and thought. First and foremost was the worry for Donny. Then the anger came. No one should have done this. Donny was his pride and joy, his perfect child, the one he loved the most. That daughter of his hadn't even shown up but something in his gut was telling him that this was her fault. Daniel couldn't wait till he got his hands on Tara. _'That girl will never know what hit her and this time I will make sure she won't walk away…'_

**~~Back to the Present~~**

Buffy lay still. With eyes closed, pale skin, no rise and falling movement from her chest one would think she was dead. Well technically she is. Suddenly eye lids snapped open and hazel pierced the darkness that surrounded her. She lets her senses reach out. Immediately she knew that her "guest" was not in the place she left her. Reaching out even further she found her. She was somewhere downstairs.

It would seem that even with the sleeping spell placed in the room the girl was powerful enough to break it. And without Buffy knowing. Impressed was exactly what Buffy was feeling. Not many people can break that spell. Actually there was a combination of a some Calming and Sleeping spells put on the room. Helps with the inner demon inside.

Sitting up Buffy moved to the end of the large bed and stepped off. Even without a clock or any windows she knew it was 6:45 in the evening. Sunset wasn't for another 27 minutes. Being a vampire did have its perks like your own internal clock. But that never explained how vampires turned up at the most inopportune times.

Before walking out the oak door she grabbed a silk robe. Before going to bed she had stripped down to her underwear. It wouldn't do for Tara to see her almost naked, the girl would surely die from the blood rushing to her head in embarrassment, though Buffy wouldn't mind seeing that cute blush she decided to spare Tara.

The hallway was built to let vampires through with out the worry of becoming dust. She silently made her way to the top of the stairway then down them. Going through the hall way she cursed under her breath. For the first time in decades Buffy made a mistake. The living room was a wide open space. Large windows face the west to see the sunset but keep away from the risings sun.

Usually the blinds were shut tight but before finding Tara she left them open, just to gaze at the moon which was strangely full. It was supposed to be a half moon.

But that wasn't what was making her curse inaudibly. It was the fact that Tara stood in front of the windows absorbing the sunlight or watching the sunset she couldn't tell, all the blond knew was that the other was unreachable.

Staying in the doorway Buffy was shocked when Tara turned towards her with a soft smile. That look told her everything. Buffy spoke softly, "You know…." _**TBC**_

**Well this is a bit shorter than i intended but i like it. That sorta flash back scene with Donnie and Daniel was difficult to write. I didnt know how to fill in the middle. Ive already started on the next chapter. The next part will be the explanation and Tara's point of view. **

**Just to let you know i now only write during the weekdays. Right now i jus trying to get back into the writing patteren. Moving across states throws off your entire system. Now please push the little greem button below this wonderful chapter and let me know what ya think. Pwetty Pwease!! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey im back and guess what! I got my computer back so i can start writing again. I know this is not the story most of you were hoping to be updated but i wrote 6 chaps rough drafts for this during the time i was at my grandma's house. She wont be gettin internet for sometime so i just had to type. Im back and hopefully can start writing again. Please enjoy the following chapter. Oh and i went over it to check for spelling errors. I hopefully got a majority of the but oh well you never know.**

**Disclaimer: Me-- cave buffy will now speak for me. ****C.B.-- SHE NO OWN!! (author sulks in corner)**

**Chapter 5**

**~ sometime earlier: Tara~**

Lost in a fog. That is what a certain blond Wicca felt as awareness started to come back. Why was it so hard to wake up? It was currently taking every ounce of will power just to fight the urge to go back to the welcoming, dreamless sleep. The more she fought, the more the fog started to disappear. Tara opened her eyes to see a dimly lit room. It took moment to realize that it was sunlight peaking through the balcony.

It took another moment for her to take in the elegant room and realize that it wasn't some wonderful dream. So she hadn't dreamed of the mysterious, yet enchanting, Buffy Summers. After all her imagination wasn't that good. That's one thing that she had to find out tonight. Just who was she. Tara slowly sat up and pulled back the covers. She moved towards the end of the large bed.

Her feet hit soft carpet. On the nightstand next to the bed was more pain pills, a bottle of water and a soft looking robe. She felt her ribs and was surprised at how they didn't hurt as much as expected. Which was unusual. Deciding to put how she was healing so well on her ever growing list of questions, Tara put on the robe and headed to the door. It was time to find her mysterious savior.

Walking to the door Tara opened it to see a lightly lit hallway. She listened for the sound of any life that might be around, but the house was eerily silent. Like it was waiting for someone or something to arrive. At the end of the hallway was a set of stairs. She made her way down the stairs. It was a bit weird walking down a set of stairs that didn't creak under the slightest pressure.

She entered another hallway. Tara finally realized that despite how dimly lit the house was not a bit of sunlight has gotten in. The floorboards were well polished and gleamed in the small amount of light. There was sunlight at the end of the hallway and it instantly drew her attention. A set of double doors faced her and she gripped the handle, hesitating. Who knew what was behind those doors, all she could see was some light from the bottom. She opened them.

Tara could only gazed on in amazement at the dining room splayed before here.

Wide open glass windows. The sky was magnificent hues of red's, purples, blues, pinks, and all kind of blended colors. A beach for the warmer days. The water looked like it stretched on forever. It was designed to let the viewer watch the sunset while eating. A crystal chandelier hung above the dinning room table. The table was large enough to accommodate 15 people comfortably in its shape rectangular. Personally all of the extravagance made Tara a bit uncomfortable. Buffy was obviously well off so why did she watch over Tara herself?

Feeling her stomach growl she went searching for the kitchen. There was a door to the left so she took it. Her lucky day. It was the kitchen.

Like the rest of the house she has seen so far it was well done. Modern and up-to-date. There was a island in the middle of the kitchen with various cooking utensils, mostly silver and black, all neatly placed. All of the counters a black granite. It looked like something out of a magazine. It also gave Tara an uncomfortable feeling. Like it was all for show. Ignoring it for now Tara made her way to the black refrigerator. She opened it and stared at its contents.

"_Oh Goddess…"_ all thoughts of food flew out the window.

Instead of food on shelves like normal people there were bags of IV blood. She was about the slam the door when something on the label caught her eye. Synthetic Blood. So it wasn't real human blood but very close to it. That brought some feeling of relief but not much. Why would Buffy need Synthetic blood?

2 nights ago hit her in a flash. Cold yellow eyes. Ridges. Fangs.

She gripped the counter, her legs decided to almost give out on her. Eyes wide in disbelief. Vampire. There were references to them in her mothers text but to think she was being taken care of by one. But Buffy showed none of the signs of being a night stalker.

Tara walked back to the dining room on shaky legs not even bothering to try to eat food. She stood in front of the glass windows and watch the sunset soaking up as much sun as possible. Thinking over the last two days.

Buffy has been nothing but kind to her. Rescuing her from the almost rape, feeding her, giving her clothes, bandaging her sore ribs, letting her stay here. Buffy has shown her nothing but generosity. It was like she had the one things vampires lacked, a soul. Vampires, from what she read were cruel, killed, drained, raped, and sometimes even tortured their victims. Tara suspected that Buffy was the aura that she had tapped into before it shut off completely. Buffy was so lonely and sad. Tara felt the need to stay by her side no matter the consequences. She wanted to get rid of the hurt and the pain Buffy was feeling. She remembered how those cold yellow eyes softened when Buffy glanced at her.

A faint almost untraceable aura reached the edge of her deep thoughts.

Coming back to awareness Tara turned to face Buffy. They locked eyes and the shorter blond knew that Tara knew what she was. Tara smiled softly as Buffy started the words to a conversation she felt would be life changing "You know…" _'Momma give me strength.' __**TBC…**_

**I bet your all wondering what happens next. What kind of conversation will this be? Well you'll all just have to wait till the next chapter. Oh and Merry Christmas!!! Its soo freakin good to be back!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello and Happy New Year! I got a new chapter. This started out with only 700 words and i wasnt happy with that. So i tweaked it just a bit and now i have over 2k. Im still not completely happy but then again i never am. And your reviews had me blushing madly so thank you Courtney Lynn D. Lshcub, blue talith, deathgeonous, and piecesofyourheart, yours was the first of the last chapter and i squealed like a little girl, but in a good way. **

**Disclaimer: Willow: She doesnt own this. I will personally hunt you down and beat you with a shovel if you make fun of this. A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend. Me: Thank you Willow!! Willow: No problem. **

**Chapter 6**

Buffy sat down in the nearest chair. Making sure it wasn't in sunlight. She thanked the architects that designed this building so that the sunlight never fully reached the head of the table. She gave a small humorless laugh. "So what gave it away?" Buffy studied the other blonds form while her face was hidden from view. Oh yes Tara was extremely beautiful. The girl had a body to die for. Endless curves. And such expressive eyes, so wide and full of innocence. Tara continued to smile softly but there was a certain sadness to her eyes that Buffy couldn't look away from. "I t-think the bags of-of Synthetic b-b-blood in the refrigerator n-next to the vegetarian leftovers is w-what g-gave it away."

This got an actual chuckle of real amusement from the blond vampire. "I suppose it would." Buffy let a small smile cross her face. "T-That and I-I remember w-what happened the o-other n-night." At this the room turned tense. "I-I was wondering h-how someone y-your s-size could take on t-t-three football p-players." you could hear the amusement and awe in her voice.

Buffy looked at the smiling witch in with a blank face hiding her shock. "You don't care for the fact that I'm a vampire?" her tone even. Tara shook her head. "You wouldn't hurt me." was her sound answer. "Are you so sure about that? I could easily tear your throat apart, and gorge on your wonderful smelling blood?" both women flinched, though Buffy internally, at the harsh words. It was the truth. The cold, yet terrifying truth.

"Yes." was Tara's firm answer.

"Your going to stick with that decision knowing I could easily do that right now." Buffy demanded her hands gripped the armrests, surely leaving indents. "Then do it." Tara challenged still firm. Buffy's jaw clenched in frustration. This is not what she pictured. Tara was supposed to run away in fear. Running away kept her from danger. Despite vowing to never kill or hurt an innocent she couldn't say the same for the enemies she's made along the decades. But not only was this girl not afraid but she was fully taking on a challenge that she could easily lose. Lucky for her she was right. A tiny part of Buffy was jumping for joy. Filling with hope.

No one spoke for a moment. Buffy shifted uncomfortably before speaking again, "What will you do now with this new knowledge of my… nature." a grimace formed on her face as she said the word nature. Tara stared, her eyes and face giving nothing away. "I w-want you t-to t-take me with you w-when y-you l-leave." her resolve faded and the stuttering was back in her voice.

Ok it was official Buffy's jaw has hit China. She didn't just… the phone decided to go off at that moment startling both of them though Tara physically jumped at the random noise breaking the silence. Quickly standing up she motioned for Tara to stay where she was. Moving to the living room which was to the right of the dinning room she picked up the phone.

"This is Summers speaking." the voice on the other line surprised her. "It's Angel. There's a problem and we need your help." Damn, out of the frying pan and into the pot.

**~~ Sunnydale ~~**

A Rupert Giles sighed as he sat back in his apartment study recliner. He was a man of forty with graying hair and stiff clothing. His glasses sat on the desk in front of him as he contemplated the problem before him. A friend he had inside of the Council that had fired him, delivered a book full of prophecies and the newest one has just revealed itself. It was a mystical book. Only showed its secrets when it deemed necessary. Now the newest secret was a cause for great concern.

Picking up the phone he started dialing the Scooby Gang, the unofficial protectors of Sunnydale.

30mins later all were assembled. Xander Harris, a dark haired boy with a goofy disposition. He was usually all smiles. If you actually looked at him and not just his demeanor you would see broad shoulders, an abundance of dark hair and a smile that made you look twice. Though he screamed laid back you could see his hard working hands and the subtle hint of muscles. Next was the recently discovered witch Willow Rosenburg. She had the brightest red hair which fit her sparkling green eyes. At one time she was shy and reserved but thanks to Xander's former ex Cordelia Chase and Faith's coxing she was more confident in herself and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Though she did have the habit of babbling it was a cute and endearing quality that made the red head her. She was currently dating Daniel "Oz" Osbourne lead guitarist of Dingoes Ate My Baby, and resident werewolf. He was gone for 2 days with his band.

Next was Anya or Anyaka as she was once called. A former vengeance demon turned human, she's loves money and apparently Xander. She was strange to say the least. Anya though human now, enjoys reminiscing about her, over 1000 years as a vengeance demon, often talking fondly about the various unfaithful men she cursed. Then there was the latest Slayer, Faith Lehane. She definitely had the whole bad girl image down to a key. Wearing black leather pants tucked into boots that stopped 5inches short of her knees. A tight shirt covered by a black leather jacket. She was every guys biker fantasy with dark bedroom eyes high cheek bones and soft pouty lips with dark hair to frame her face. Though this group was odd they all were beautiful in their own way.

The last of the group hid in the shadows. Angel or Angelus as he was once called. A vampire cursed with a soul working on the road to redemption. He donned all black making his pale skin stand out against all the black. Angel had looks that could brake hearts. With dark piercing eyes, equally dark hair and a face to make Greek statues jealous.

"So what's up G-man? New evil dude in town to take down? I'm sure Faith can take him down no problem." Xander asked. Giles scowled at the nickname. He sighed and started to clean his glasses. It was a therapeutic action to relieve stress building up. Faith claimed he was one day going to rub a hole in his glasses. "No I fear its worse than that." that got everyone's attention. "Another apocalypse? We've dealt with plenty of those before." Faith said. Giles shook his head.

"True but this one is on a much larger scale. If things go wrong then the very fabric of this world and many others could be destroyed." That shut them up. He said worlds. "Read it." He held out the book of prophecies. "It's the only thing readable in there."

Faith took the book and flipped through it till she found the English marked page. "The Mouth Of Hell Where The Sun Gives Its Name As Deception-- well that's Sunnyhell alright. She Who Is Nameless Shall Return -- our baddie is a she -- Only With The Four-- wait 4?" this got strange looks all around except from Giles who already has read it, -- "Champions Of Light And Their Friends Shall The Light Prevail. For If She Who Is Nameless Finds Her Name All Will Be Forgotten And Worlds Will Fall Before Her Darkness."

Silence followed then end Faith was about to speak when the book started to glow. "What the hell--" Giles stared wide eyed at the book. "The book is revealing another secret." you could hear the excitement in his voice. He sounded like a kid on Christmas. Faith handed the strange glowing book to her watcher who all the more eager to take it from her grasp. It creeped her out to see him like this over a book. He stared at the now faintly glowing words.

"Well what does it say?" Anya asked impatiently. Giles shot her a glare. "Its…Its giving a description of the Champions!" Faith was sure that if he wasn't so composed that he would be jumping up and down in excitement. "Well lay 'em on us G-man." He once again glared at the nick name but cleared his throat and began to read. "The first describes a female warrior of ancient power. Always fighting those of the night. That's obviously Faith. The second is a shadow working towards the light with a curse turned gift. I'm guessing that's Angel."

Giles read silently for a moment before he frowned. "The next two cant be any of us. We don't fit the descriptions Faith fit's the third halfway but the rest completely changes that. The third reads: A warrior light that was betrayed. Given unwillingly to the shadows. A gift is given to the third. Never to be fully shadow but forever a warrior of light." His face scrunched up. The others looked confused except Anya and Angel. Both had a thoughtful look on their face.

"And the fourth?" Xander asked. "Oh yes. A new soul among those who wish to tarnish. The fourth shall be found first by the third. A vessel of the Goddess herself she will be unwavering kindness and forgiveness with a hidden power of untold imagination she will be the key to the heart of the third." Giles sat the book down and stared thoughtfully at it. "That puts us at a dead end. How are we supposed to find two people who we've never heard of?" Xander questioned.

Anya and Angel shared a look. "Are you thinking of the same person as me?" they both asked at the same time. They nodded. "Ok want to clue me in on what's going on between dead boy and my girlfriend?" Deadboy was Xander's nickname for Angel seeing as he still was uneasy about the vampire. Even if he has a soul.

"You all know Angel as the only vampire with a soul right?" Anya started. Everyone nodded. "Well he technically the first and only vampire to be _cursed_ with a soul but he's not the first vampire to have a soul." Anya stated. Everyone's eyes widened. "You see I was cursed in 1898 for over 100 years while this vampire has had their soul all of their vampire life which is well over 300 years."

Giles actually dropped his glasses. "H-How can this be? Why does the Council have no record of this vampire?" Anya and Angel both scowled. "She has an extreme dislike for the Council is all we can tell you." the british man let a frown cross his face. Willow, Xander and Faith stared at the ancient duo. Willow spoke up next. "That doesn't explain how she fit's the other parts of the description."

"And what did this vamp chick do to get to be able to have a soul right off the bat?" Anya and Angel shared another look. "Trust us when we say that we cant say. Not our story to say." Angel said. "So this chick have a number we can call?" Xander asked not really expecting a serious answer. But his jaw dropped when Angel dug inside his trench coat and pulled out a cell phone. "You have a cell phone!"

Angel gave the mobile a look of disdain but nodded. "It was her idea of us staying in communication. She said her number is on speed dial or what ever that is. She said that I need to get in this century." Xander laughed. Willow took pity and helped the lost vampire out with his technology problem. "Thank you Willow." She gave him smile. "No problem." Xander piped up, "Man I cant wait for Oz to come back. I've got a lot to tell him." She pointed out a number among a strange list of names that couldn't be human. "Is this the one? Summers?" She picked the most normal sounding one. He nodded and she connected the call. Angel placed the phone to his ear. He didn't have to wait long because it was picked up after only two rings.

"This is Summers speaking." was the answer "Its Angel. There's a problem and we need your help." _**TBC…**_

**Anyone like my introduction of the Scooby Gang? There's a little button with Green letters to tell me your thoughts. Go on click on it. Oh and im trying really hard with the whole odd placed words and mis-spells so tell me if i messed up somewhere.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow another chapter and so quick. Well quick for me. I finished this chapter quicker than i expected. I got such awesome reviews so thank you: Lshcub, Courtney Lynn D., blue talith, piecesofyourheart, Belle Morte Rising, jcnrpoet, me, and jupitersthunder. I really hope you like this chapter. It makes me a bit nervous I want it to be good. I checked it over for mistakes but im going to see if I can get my besty to start doing it. She can spot my mistakes quick.**

**Disclaimer: it pains me to say this but i dont own BtVS, BUT i own the plot, some random people i put in and that prophecy so HA!! now please read on.**

**Chapter 7**

"Do you ever call when its not dire?" She let a small, almost un-noticeable fond smile cross her face. Angel was the closest person to her seeing as he slightly understood her better than most. Despite the fact that he has romantic feelings towards her and she couldn't return them because she didn't feel the same way as him they still remained good friends. After all they were the only vampires that had souls, though his was a curse while hers a gift.

He stuttered a response as to why hasn't wouldn't call. She could hear other voices in the background. "Well ask tell her fang…" came a hushed whisper, the voice female. "Tell me what? You still in Sunnydale?" She inwardly chuckled at the nick name for him. Fang was a good one. The tension starting to leave her until his next words brought it back ten-fold "Yes I'm still in Sunnydale and I believe your involved in a prophecy." Buffy instantly scowled her mood darkening back to what it was before he called. Prophecies. No good came from them. Always involving death and destruction.

"Why do you believe I am _involved_ in this Sunnydale apocalypse to come." Angel read the prophecy then the passage describing the Champions of Light. Buffy sighed and sank into the nearest chair. There was little doubt that the third Champion was her but the fourth threw her off completely. She glanced at the doorway leading to the dinning room. Then it hit her.

Tara. She fit the fourth description.

Her family always tried to harm her from what she could tell. If the son was eager to hurt her he obviously had to have gotten it from someone. And the father was a likely candidate to this cause. But she still held no ill will towards them just fear. She could see it in her eyes. No hate just fear. Just the thought of Tara's family hurting her made the bloodlust come out so easily. Plus she didn't even care that Buffy was a vampire. Tara still treated her the same as when she thought she was human. Then her aura. It was the cleanest, purest, aura she has ever witnessed. All humans had some taint to their aura even priests. No matter how much they pray it couldn't fully cleanse the soul. Hers was like a new born baby's yet to be disturbed by the cruel world.

It took another moment to realize that Angel was trying to get her attention, "Angel I'll be in Sunnydale in a few days and…" she threw another glance at the dinning room where she left Tara, "and I think I've found the fourth. Goodbye for now my friend." she closed the phone not giving the other vampire a chance to reply. Buffy walked back

Tara and Buffy sat in silence while the darkness continued to develop around them. "Why?" was Buffy's question. Tara was caught off guard. "I-I'm g-going to college a-and I w-wont h-have to st-stay with y-you and I-I need to g-go to S-Sunnydale and--" Tara cut herself off because Buffy started to chuckle then it turned into full blown laughter. Tara blushed and looked down hurt. Thinking that she was laughing at her.

Buffy caught the hurt in Tara's eyes and quickly stood up to reassure the other girl, but forgot about the still barely there sun. She touched Tara's cheek and lifted her head but the fastly fading sun came in contact with her hand burning it. Buffy immediately pulled her hand back with a low hiss. Tara let out an alarmed, "Buffy!" Tara stepped forward and Buffy, who had turned her back to her, laughed but it was hallow. "The curse of being a monster." Her hand was already blackened over and still smoking.

"I'm fine. But I wasn't laughing at you." Tara look incredulously at Buffy when she said she was fine. She blushed when Buffy said she wasn't laughing at her. "It's just Sunnydale is where I'm headed next." The humor came back though a lot dimmer than before. "Oh." was Tara's intelligent response. _'So she wasn't laughing at me.'_

"Looks like we're heading in the same direction." Buffy said looking over her shoulder she noticed that Tara was trying to get a good look at her injured hand which was knitting itself back together which was hard considering the darkness. Her eyes were wide with wonder and innocence, she was gorgeous.

Buffy immediately smashed the thought. Tara was dangerous to have around if she invoked feelings she's been trying to bury for years. Duty is the only thing she should feel. To protecting humans and peaceful demons.

Tara was startled when she felt every single wall shut tightly as Buffy closed herself off from her emotions. Tara did the one thing her mom use to do when she was told those horrible things from her father. Buffy froze when warm arms encased her. Even if she was much stronger than Tara, with all her strength Buffy knew she couldn't break her embrace. It was warm. Loving. Everything she wasn't. "You s-shouldn't shut off your e-emotions. They're w-what separates you f-from e-everything e-else."

Buffy let it sink in. She was right. From Tara's tone she could tell that she was referring to her family.

Buffy broke their embrace slowly as to not offend the younger girl, and walked into the kitchen, Tara following, cutting on the bright lights. Her eyes adjusted quickly while Tara blinked cutely a few times. Buffy ignored the question. "Why did you choose that place to go to college? You seem like a smart girl. You could go somewhere better." Buffy questioned while quickly washing off the charred skin in the sink doing everything she could not to look into Tara's eyes.

"I-It was t-the o-only p-place that I c-could g-get my a-application t-to. And t-they o-offer a great a-academic p-plan." she finished lamely. Buffy sighed. It was like something beyond their control was trying to get this girl to go to Hellmouth.

Demon central. _'Sunnydale is not the safest place. She could possibly end up killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time during the night. Vamps love innocent girls like her.'_

"I-I have to g-go. If I d-don't I couldn't g-get into another college as easily. And I-I j-just c-can't st-stay h-here a-anymore. " she explained stuttering more pronounced. Buffy almost growled. The Powers were obviously trying to get this girl to Sunnydale and her family made it impossible to stay in this town. And the prophecy was probably the reason. She didn't know why but she knew that Tara somehow got tangle up with in Sunnydale's mess and for some reason it pissed her off. Sighing she conceded defeat.

"I'll take you." Looking over her shoulder Tara gave her the most breathtaking crooked smile. It completely threw Buffy off balance. "Thank you." But then it slid off like running water. "What's wrong?"

"I just realize m-my t-things are at my h-house." Buffy cursed again. Life just kept throwing her curves balls. And they wondered why she never interacted with others.

**~~ Back To Sunnydale ~~**

Angel sighed as he shut his cell phone closed. Everyone was giving him puzzled looks. "She's coming here in a few days and she believes the fourth has already been found." He explained. Giles nodded but Willow asked the question on everyone's mind, "Why didn't you tell her the complete description of the fourth champion?" Willow asked.

He had left out the part about the fourth being the key to her heart. "I know her. Although she knows she has a soul she's closed herself off from her heart. She doesn't let anyone truly get close." He sounded sad. "Though we're close she's never let me in."

"You sounded like you had the hots for this vamp chick." Faith added nervously. She didn't want to hurt her friend sensing that this was a sensitive subject. "I _still_ love her." Angel confessed. _**TBC…**_

**Well I feel positively devilish so I'm going to show you a sneak peek to the next chapter:**

"Buffy come in…" she passed out after the invitation but it was enough.

Buffy was on Daniel faster than the man could blink. "How dare you… HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!!!"

Buffy was slowly losing herself to the demon she had locked down. With one swing of her arm he went flying into the nearest wall. The wall cracked on impact.

"I'm going to show you a real _**demon." **_

**Im pretty sure all of you hate me to some degree. That was probably a tease for those of you wanting to see the next chapter. I might have it posted sometime next week. If exams dont bug me out. Please press that green button below and let me know your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hiya! Another chapter as promised. I've tinkered with this long enough and decided to post it. Saw Daybreakers and I must say it was extremely violent. Lots of blood. Me and my friends were the only people who found the movie somewhat funny in the theater. How do we know this? We were the only one's laughing. This chapter has a bit of cursing which is why i made this T. Now my thanks: mmooch, Courtney Lynn D., Lshcub, jupitersthunder, piecesofyourheart, blue talith, deathgeonous, Belle Morte Rising, casully try, and rlbdo. This is non checked so expect oddly placed words.**

**Disclaimer: Someone said i owned this? LIES!! I only own the laptop uploading these stories. Who said it? Liar!**

**Chapter 8**

Tara followed Buffy as she led her into another bedroom that she passed on her way to the dinning room. Buffy sat her on the soft bed and started looking through a set of drawers. "What size pants do you wear?" The question caught her off guard and she just stared at Buffy who watched back expectantly. "Well?" Tara snapped out of her, what she was calling her 'Buffy induced daze' "S-seven." Buffy went back to looking in the drawer. "This should do it."

She handed Tara a pair of plain blue jeans and another shirt. The jeans were form fitting which was something she rarely wore. The shirt was black with a smiley face that had fangs. Above the smiley face it said "I won't bite." Below the smiley face it said, "But didn't say I would nibble a bit." If this wasn't such a serious situation she would have laughed. The shirt was tighter than the first two but it didn't make her uncomfortable.

Buffy handed her a leather jacket and a pair of sneakers. She looked up just in time to see Buffy drop her robe. She wore nothing but a pair of lace underwear. No bra. Lots of smooth, pale, perfect skin. Tara turned bright red once again. _"Goddess! My poor libido cant take this!"_ Tara blushed even more brightly at her own thoughts and quickly turned away, if she had looked at Buffy's face she would have seen the amused smirk on her face.

Tara concentrated intensely on her shoe laces trying to ignore the sound of rustling clothes and the images that her mind conjured up with her and Buffy. After a few moments of quiet staring at her shoes she looked up at a waiting, fully dressed, Buffy. It finally occurred to Tara that she didn't know why she was getting dressed.

"If we want to get to Sunnydale soon then we need to get your stuff from that house tonight. Before sun up." Buffy explained after seeing the confused look on Tara's face. Her face instantly paled. Cool hands pulled her face to meet calm hazel. "I'll protect you." Tara never felt so comforted by so few words. This girl, no vampire just told her she'd protect her. And she never felt safer.

Once Buffy made sure Tara was calm she pulled her out the room and to the, what she assumed was the back door. The sun has already fully set leaving the house in almost complete darkness. The door actually led to the garage. There was probably the most expensive car she had ever seen. "I hope you don't mind but I didn't want to bring a car that stood out to much." Buffy let out she pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the doors.

They were riding Tesla Roadster Sports. It was completely black with only 2 seats. It cost as more than a doctors salary for an entire year without taxes and this was not standing out to much? Since her father and brother were well men sports and car magazines were the only things in things outside her room to read. She remembered her brother and his friends talking about this car.

Slipping into the passenger side she looked around. Most of the inside was black with a few well placed cream strips. There wasn't a gear shift it was replaced by buttons that lit up green when Buffy turned on the engine. The garage door opened letting cool air hit their faces. The roof of the car pulled back. "I hope you don't mind but I like the wind in my hair when I ride." Buffy's voice sounded sheepish but her face was determined.

Buffy pushed the drive button. "Hold on." Buffy stepped on the gas and peeled out of the garage. She easily maneuvered the gravel drive way and pulled one of those sharp turns you see in movies with car chases, on to the main street tires surely leaving marks on the asphalt.

Buffy and Tara sat staring at a two story house in the darkness of the night inside the black car. It looked ordinary enough but for Tara it held mostly painful memories. Physical and mentally. The house was completely black, no sign of life. Though Buffy had promised that she would protect her but seeing the house brought out old feelings. Her breathing became shallow. So many things could go completely wrong.

"Tara. Tara. Tara!" Buffy's sudden yell shook her out of her stupor. "Listen to me." Buffy commanded seeing as Tara seemed to have almost completely receded into herself. Letting the fear almost completely overtake her like earlier. "You have to immediately invite me in after you walk inside. If you don't I can not enter. I can not help you if you don't invite me in." Tara stared into her eyes and slowly nodded. They got out the car and walk towards the porch Buffy in the lead, cautiously watching their surroundings for any surprises.

The house loomed over them, giving off a sense of foreboding. Tara slowly walked up the steps. She stared at the white door the paint starting to peel. Bending down Tara pulled the spare key from under the welcome mat.

Buffy didn't hear a sound coming from the house which made her uneasy for some reason. Like she was missing something. The blond vampire hated not knowing what's ahead. Not knowing is what got people hurt or worse killed. Just before Tara opened the door she hear it. A small creak by the door. "NO!!" It was too late Tara's father, so she assumed, swung open the door and grabbed the younger blond by her arm and pulled her in. Buffy tried to follow but the uninvited rule still applied and was flung back by an invisible force.

Buffy quickly stood up and starting shouting, "Tara! You have to say it! Invite me in! Please!" Tara was to frozen to do or say anything. Her body went into shock. Her worst nightmare was coming to fruition before her very eyes "It's your fault he's in the hospital!" Daniel McClay yelled in his daughter's face, hatred and anger marring average looks. He backhanded her sending her flying into the floor. "You and your damn mother are demons. I should have taken care of you both years ago. No the bitch had to leave me with you after she died of cancer!" Tara sat there holding her swelling cheek in stunned silence. Daniel kicked Tara in her healing ribs but she was too numb to feel it. "Don't worry I'll make sure you'll join your mother in hell!" Buffy stood outside shaking in cold fury. She could only watch as he continued to hit Tara.

Tara slowly came back to earth in a world of pain. She called out the second person in her entire life to care for her, "Buffy come in…" she passed out but it was enough. Buffy was on Daniel faster than the man could blink. His face showed so much shock to see Buffy standing there that she almost laughed. But one glance at the unconscious Tara and her vision turned red "How dare you… HOW FUCKING DARE YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!!!" Buffy was slowly losing herself to the demon she had locked down. With one swing of her arm he went flying into the nearest wall. "I'm going to show you a real _**demon**_." The wall cracked because of the pressure of the body hitting it.

Daniel looked up at the face of what he could only call a monster. A ridged face, blood thirsty yellow eyes, and fangs. All grinning manically. She picked him up by this throat and threw him into another wall. Walking towards him like an animal stalking its prey she continued to taunt him, "I should kill you but that would be to fast. Yes to fast. People like you don't deserve mercy." her grin spread causing his terror to go along with it. "I knew it." he stuttered out. "All of you are a bunch of demons." the grin slid off her face only to be replaced by anger. Cold raging anger.

"You think she's a demon? Don't make me laugh. She was protecting you from the real demons you pitiful man. Now that you've lost her protection demons shall come one day and feast on your soul, or what's left of it. You've treated her with cruelty that is only shown in demons now they shall come for you. I shall be the first." Daniel shook uncontrollably. Buffy laughed hard on the inside. You could see the implications float across his face as her words sunk in. "NO! SHE'S THE DEMON!" his voice was loud but his firm conviction was crumbling. He was only trying to convince himself now.

"You don't believe what is right in front of you face." She walked forward and Daniel tried to scramble back but realized that he was against a wall with nowhere to go. Inside Buffy fought the demon that roared for his blood. His death. Then she came to a compromise. "I've decided not to kill you." The relief flooded Daniel's face until he saw that the grin didn't leave "I'm going to mark you. The mark of the beast shall suit you well. But where." The look of relief instantly was replaced with horror. She was still in game face and tapped a clawed finger on her chin. A sinister smirk formed. "How about where everyone can see."

Buffy grabbed his face with one hand in an unbreakable grip. He was unlucky. Any neighbors were a few miles or someone would have heard his screams.

**~~ Sometime later ~~**

Tara woke up to something cold and wet on her cheek. Everything came back in a flash and she tried to sit up but the pain in her ribs instantly made her rethink that decision and she gasped in pain. "Now now you should be moving so quickly your ribs are bruised again and you might have a cracked one also." came a cool voice from her left. Buffy was staring at her with worried eyes but there was also anger behind that worry. "What h-h-happened t-to…" Buffy's eyes went cold. The look sent shiver down Tara's spine making her realized that Buffy although was kind still wasn't human. "He will never bother you again. Ever" Seeing the look on Tara's face Buffy immediately softened and backed away. "H-he's n-not h-here--" She couldn't finish the sentence. Though her question asked one thing her eyes asked another.

"I didn't kill him if that's what your asking. I wanted to though." the last part was more to herself her voice full of self disgust. She could feel the dark pleasure for what she did. Buffy hated herself for wanting to kill the man who called himself Tara's father but at the same time knew Daniel McClay got what ever he deserved. Tara instantly realized her mistake and, despite the pain, moved to pull the blond into another embrace. "I'm sorry." came her whispered apology. Buffy didn't speak for a moment. Letting the warmth Tara emitted seep into her. "You shouldn't be moving. You could further injure yourself." Buffy said lamely.

Tara could tell that was Buffy's way of saying telling her not to worry. Tara smiled while Buffy fussed over her ribs. Buffy made her lay back down. Tara took time to take in her surroundings. It was the spare bedroom in her soon to be old house. The sound of tearing fabric caught her attention. Buffy was tearing a familiar black shirt. Looking down she turned tomato red.

Buffy taken off her shirt to check her injuries sometime while she was sleeping and she was now in her bra.

Tara continued to turn red and started to sputter. Buffy gave her sly grin. "I don't know why your so shy you do have a wonderful body. And it does look great in lace." Tara buried her face in her hands beyond embarrassed. Buffy chuckled and sat Tara up. Blue eyes flew open in surprise at the sudden lift while Buffy ignored the sudden gasp and wrapped her ribs. She did it with such a tenderness it was as if she was afraid that Tara would break before her.

After a few wraps she was done and inspected her work. "It will do for now. Till I can get you back and properly wrapped this will have to be it." She stood up and carefully picked up Tara bridal style. Her blush, which had started to recede came back full force. "We're going to grabbed everything of value to you and take it out to the car and if I can help it your never going to return to this hell hole."

They spent the next hour or so finding everything and bringing it out to Buffy's trunk. Tara even found some of her mother's lost stuff she thought her father had thrown away. "Is that everything?" Tara nodded. "Then time to go." Tara looked back at the place she once called home as Buffy pulled off. All the more glad to have closed that chapter in her life.

"_This is it McClay time to start a whole new life and this time I will make the story happier…"_ _**TBC…**_

**Well I'm so glad to have finally ended the whole meeting Tara arc. This took forever but I did it. Now to start anew. Just like Tara things are going to change. But for the better or worse who knows. Well maybe I do but that's just telling and I don't want to do that yet. Now its time to press that button and tell me your thoughts. Please?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yo. Im back, been a minute since ive updated. Well lets just say i had a huge fight scene (verbal) in here but it didnt fit in with my story. So i had to rewrite most of it. It still didnt come out completely as i would have hoped but oh well. Now i would like to thank; piecesofyourheart, Knight Wulf, jupitersthunder, deathgeonous, jcnrpoet, Courtney Lynn D., blue talith, and LetItBurn. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I must admit i did enjoy beating up Tara's father and her brother in the 1 chapter. If you have any questions reguarding the previous chapters (like Buffy's marks on Mr. McClay) just PM me. I'll answer them best i can without giving away what will happen in the future. **

**Disclaimer: My puppy will speak for me: "bark bark woof woof grrrr" (she doesnt own BtVS and never will no matter what anybody says or else there would have been more Tara living and less Tara dieing) O_O ..... yea that surprised me to. Dogs say so much with so little. Now READ!!**

**Chapter 9**

**~~ 2 week later ~~**

Angel paced back and forth. Everyone could tell he was eagerly awaiting for the arrival of this mysterious vampire. The vampire had called and said she was coming later than she intended because of complications and then called today to say she was stopping by.

Despite their best efforts they couldn't get any information out of him or Anya. Anya surprised them the most with refusing any description of the other vampire with a soul. She never withholds information unless its about bank accounts. That was saying a lot because if you asked she would tell you, in detail, about her and Xander's sex life.

Xander was watching the anxious vampire in amusement along with Willow, Oz, and Giles though Oz didn't really show his amusement. He continued to straightened his collar and run his fingers through his hair. He was like a nervous teenager getting ready for his date. Xander still didn't fully trust Angel, and he never would, but seeing him act human was interesting to say the least. Anya was switching back in forth between watching Angel and the door.

Just as Giles was about to tell him to sit down the doorbell rang. Angel immediately shot towards the door. He opened it.

"Evening Angel. Nice to see you again." the voice was smooth and cool, but also had a lightness to it Angel's large frame blocked whoever was at the door giving no one a chance to see their visitor. He stared at her for a moment until she said, "You do realize its impolite to stare and I need someone to invite me in." He stepped to the side and called Giles. The British man quickly stood up to meet the vampire he has heard so little about.

She was not what he expected.

He hesitated when cool hazel eyes with a glint of amusement stared into his own "Um please come in Ms…" The woman at the door gave him a small smile. "Buffy Summers." Giles nodded. "Please come in Ms. Summers. I'm Rupert Giles." The room stared at the vampire that walked in. She really wasn't anything they were picturing. Where they saw tall, she was only about 5'2. Dark hair was actually a light blond that fell around a heart shaped face in soft curls. Where they saw a serious sensual face was a heart shaped gorgeous, cute combination. She had more of a pale valley girl look than the usual dark mistress of the night.

Hazel eyes studied them each carefully. "Hello. I am Buffy Summers. A pleasure to meet all of you despite such dire circumstances." her voice calm and collected. Xander thought to himself that if she wasn't a vampire and Anya wasn't his girlfriend he'd be throwing lines her way in a heartbeat, pun not intended. The British man stepped up first to introduce himself. "Rupert Giles." He shook her hand. "The red head sitting on the couch is Willow Rosenburg--"

Buffy interrupted him "A witch. There is a lot of potential in her. I hope you have been teaching to harness that power. It could one day control her and… I'm sure you know the consequences." Buffy addressed Giles. Willow blushed at the compliment but you could she the fear and curiosity in her wide green eyes. The English gentleman blushed in embarrassment knowing Buffy had intentionally pointed out exactly what he was not doing.

He knew a warning when her heard one.

Giles continued on with the introductions. "The other red head next to her is Daniel Osbourne but he goes by Oz." the lead guitarist gave Buffy a nod. "A werewolf?" Oz gave her a shrug. Giles pointed to Anya next but she needed no introduction. "Well its been awhile Anyaka." "A little over 350 years if I'm correct." Buffy nodded but didn't say anything to elaborate. "So how did you end up in the slayer's group?" she asked curious. "Some stuff happened. Now I'm human. In love with a human man. He gives me plenty of orgasms." She patted a blushing Xander's arm. A bemused smile crossed Buffy's face. "Congrats on finding love." Anya beamed. "Thank you."

Giles coughed lightly to get back to the introductions. "Yes well, we see you know Anya, next to her is Xander Harris." Xander gave her a two finger salute. "Welcome to Sunnyhell." Buffy gave him an amused look. "And the last person is--" "I can introduce myself G-man." stated the dark haired slayer walking towards Buffy from her corner. She sized Buffy up for a moment before she snorted. "She don't look like much and she's shorter than I expected and blond. Fang must have a thing for blonds. Faith." Buffy gave Faith the same look she gave Xander and shot a glance at Angel. If possible he would be blushing.

"I've seen better slayers." They challenged each other eye to eye. "Just because Fang and blondie trust you doesn't mean the rest of us do. I don't care if you got some shiny soul." Buffy quirked an eyebrow. "I expect no less from the Scooby gang." They gave each other a smirk of admiration. "An ex vengeance demon, a budding young witch, a slayer, an ex watcher, a werewolf, and a vampire with a soul. This has to be the most unusual group in all of history." Buffy commented and she was speaking the truth. The thing that surprised her the most is that they seemed to all fit together. Angel walked forward. "How have you been doing?" he gave her a shy smile. "Seen better days." Angel could hear that there was more to the story and she gave him a look that said they would discuss it later without the others.

"Earlier you said that you have found the fourth?" Giles started. Any warmth on Buffy's face died quickly replaced with mask of indifference. "She will not joining this meeting." They were shocked at the sudden change of mood. "What happened." Angel questioned. He was the only one brave enough to ask. "For now she is completely unaware of her involvement with this prophecy. She's also getting ready for college and the move took a lot out of her."

Buffy sighed. "I apologize for sounding rude. It has been a very taxing week. That and I some how got involved with the one town I planned to avoid for the next few decades but as you can see…" she let the sentence trail off. An apologetic smile crossed her face. They let it go but the tension was still in the room. Buffy pulled off the satchel from her left shoulder. "I brought books."

Giles face lit up while Xander groaned. Buffy's face showed her confusion at the two different responses. Faith chuckled. Buffy gave the bag to Giles and he carefully took out the books and placed them on the table before him amazement on his face. "These manuscripts are near impossible to find. And this one," he said holding up a book with Hebrew on it, "this disappeared centuries ago. How…?"

Buffy shrugged nonchalantly. "When your around as long as I am you acquire a multitude of items that are considered lost. I have no use for it so I thought you might." Though she made no big deal out of it Angel could tell this was her way version of an offering of peace.

Buffy sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**~~ Later on With Buffy ~~**

The blond vampire pulled her black car into the driveway of a small mansion a few miles away from Sunnydale campus. She usually like her space but this time she bought a small mansion because she could tell Tara was intimidated by her other home. It was the smallest one she could find that wasn't near nosey neighbors who would question why the residents consisted of a college student and one woman who only came out at night.

Once Tara and Buffy arrived in the god forsaken town the blond expressed in her own words that she wanted Tara to stay at the mansion for her own protection. Though she was reluctant to admit it, she also enjoyed the company of the other blond which was another reason why she asked her to stay.

She stepped out the car and pressed the automatic button to lock the door and turn on the alarm. The car wasn't her favorite but she didn't want it stolen. She planned to teach Tara how to drive also. She was never taught how to because _they_ were afraid she would drive off one day. Buffy walked up the driveway and opened the front door. The hallway was dark and long but there was a small bit of light coming from the living room. Buffy made her way to the light.

The sight that spread out before her made annoyed melt away and her eyes soften. Tara was obviously waiting up for Buffy but fell asleep with a brand new college poetry book in her hands. She was laying on her side in sweat pants and another large shirt. Tara's peaceful expression held no trace of all of the pain she had just recently went through, but then even awake her expressions consisted of kindness and caring.

Carefully putting the book on the side table Buffy gently picked up Tara bridal style and cautiously carried her upstairs. When they had arrived in Sunnydale a little over a week ago Buffy restricted Tara to nothing but bed rest despites the other blonds protests. Feeding her healing potions and human food to help her healing ribs Normally she would have refused to make the move anyway but, given the circumstances, they had to leave town, exhausting Tara.

Stepping onto the second floor Buffy nearly dropped the sleeping woman when Tara nuzzled into her neck, warm breath doing things to the vampire's body it shouldn't.

Kicking the door open to the room on her right she quickly placed Tara in her bed, tucking her in the bed already turned down. Buffy moved to the door… "Buffy…" Tara's voice called out. She froze, hand still on the door. Turning around she saw that Tara was still sleeping. Taking one last look at Tara Buffy closed the door with a soft click.

Walking down the hall to her study she glanced once more at Tara's closed door, _"What are you doing to me?"_ _**TBC**_

**Ok another chapter ended. This was really just a filler. The next is probably going to be mostly Tara's point of view so until then review and tell me your wonderful opinions please. **


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm alive! And I've been a bad author. This story hasn't been updated in so long and it's my favorite. The author is ok with fruit throwing at her because she deserves it, as long as it's not tomatoes. Those are just wrong. **

**Now for my thank you's to the people who reviewed last chapter: Knight Wulf, blue talith, jupitersthunder, Courtney Lynn D., piecesofyourheart, Anne, Lshcub, Rain, General Mac, Celestia GF of the Void, bitten2, and Katrin DKS. My deepest thank you for your wonderful opinions. And my apologies for making you the readers, wait for this update.**

**Disclaimer: The world doesn't love me enough to let me own BtVS.**

**Chapter 10**

After an entire week with Buffy life still seemed completely dreamlike. Almost as if she was looking down on her own life at a distance. After leaving her old home. They moved out of town quickly but cautiously Buffy taking account of her injuries. She had been nothing but patient and understanding even if she did restrict her to nothing but bed rest. Making sure she ate, slept, and even gave her healing potions she got from a witch she knew.

Sometimes they talked other times simply enjoyed the silence. Tara was shocked to find out that Buffy was actually well over 300. She appeared completely modern except for her extreme dislike for computers. The other blond kept one for business purposes only but other than that she avoided it like the plague. She even scowled whilst using it. Tara had to restrain a giggle from escaping the first time she witnessed Buffy's scrunched face while muttering something about remembering when computers were less complicated. The vampire looked incredibly adorable. Opposite of her usual stony visage.

Tara was also curious which later turned to complete shock, at how different Buffy was from other vampires until the blond vampire explained how she had a soul.

**~~Flashback~~**

_Tara watched as Buffy cleaned the remnants of her dinner. Deciding to throw caution in the wind she asked the one question that had been on her mind since discovering her friends vampiric nature. "Why are you so different from other vampires?" Buffy froze for a brief second before forcing herself to relax. She continued to gather dishes silently before she sighed._

_"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to ask that question." Setting everything on the nightstand Buffy ran a pale hand through her hair. "When I was turned because of certain circumstances, because of who I once was," circumstances was said such venom it made Tara wonder what monsters the vampire once faced in her own past. "I was given a gift by a higher beings during my turning. I was allowed to keep the one thing all vampires lose when turned. As a price I must give service to something they wish. A favor if you wish to say." Buffy seem to gaze off into nothing. Tara could see she would have to ask. "W-What did t-they let y-you k-keep?" Buffy sharp eyes caught hers swimming with emotions hidden deep within. Tara's breath caught in her throat as Buffy spoke her next words._

_"My soul."_

**~~Flashback End~~**

Buffy continued to explain how another few hundred years later she met another vampire with a soul. His of course was a curse which made him broody according to Buffy.

Today had been her first day out of the mansion since arriving in Sunnydale. The first thing Buffy gave her was a cell phone, which she immediately refused but Buffy wouldn't take it back so she finally had to give in. The second was a warning: Never get caught outside after sunset.

It confused her at first but she understood quickly. Any witch with enough training could feel the dark power flowing from the town, even if it was dormant. With the power coming from here it would attract all kinds of evil beings. Buffy's second advice was if she ever did get caught after sunset call her and stay inside. That explained the reason for the cell phone. Her second warning was:

NEVER under any circumstances invite someone inside. Unlike Buffy any other vampire wouldn't hesitate to drain her dry.

Today Buffy let her out off of bed rest for the first time. Tara pleaded her case about needing to go to orientation and sign up for classes. Buffy reluctantly conceded defeat and let her go but repeated her warnings.

The USC campus was large in her opinion but she knew it was smaller than normal compared to normal sized colleges. It was still all overwhelming. Here she could start anew. Maybe make friends like her mother had hoped for. But that was harder than she thought.

Today after getting up she did her usual duties, taking a shower, brushing her teeth, ect. Walking down the stairs Tara paused to take a look towards Buffy's door. It was closed and silent. Logically she knew that Buffy would be sleeping but it still bothered her not seeing the other blond up and about. Vampires didn't need to sleep as humans they did it only when they felt safe from others during the day while the sun was high and dangerous. Just as she was turning away the door silently slid open.

"Be safe." came Buffy's voice before the door shut with a click. Tara instantly felt warmed. It was like Buffy knew what she was thinking. She continued her way down stairs content and happy. Tara was going to grab an apple before exploring the town but stopped when she realized this would upset her vampire companion. Sighing she made herself some scrambled eggs and drank some of the orange juice from the fully stocked refrigerator.

It was obvious Buffy didn't exactly know what she like and got everything you could find in a grocery store. With the amount of food inside the pantry's and fridge she could feed a small army. The kitchen was much like the previous. Large and professional looking. Buffy had given her full permission to use it whenever she wanted. Tara also took notice of no blood bags inside the refrigerator this time.

Making sure to grab the set of keys left for her she opened the front door and left for college.

So far Tara had managed to register for all of her required classes. So far she was excited for her major and minor classes. History was her major. Learning about the past was something that interested her greatly. Art was her minor. Tara has a deep passion for art along with poetry. Her high school didn't see it necessary to have an art program so she had to make due with what she had drawing on random sheets of notebook paper and other things. Rarely did the chance of painting come along but when it did the feeling was amazing. When they were moving in she had thought her folders full of random drawings were still at her old house till Buffy pulled them from a random bag. When she thanked her the blond vampire simply said, "They looked important so I grabbed them. I hope that's a talent you pursue. It would be a shame if you didn't." before walking off to some other part of the house.

Along with the art class she decided to take a French class. Latin and Spanish class were the only languages taught at her old high school. Because of spells she was pretty fluent in Latin. Spanish was one of the simplest languages in the world to learn. Her mother before she passed taught her quite a bit of the Sumerian language.

The last class she signed up for was a Wicca group. Tara was hoping for maybe a few witches to show up but the hopefuls she did see signing up didn't look too promising. The woman head of the group was shouting something about the moon and Gaia and the sisterhood. A pentagram tattoo was on her right hand and a rather large spice rack behind her. She signed up with a sigh of disappointment. Maybe someone real would be at the first meeting. This town was just full of so much magic.

Walking away from the sign-up table consisting of wanna-be's a magical signature almost knocked her over with its sudden appearance. Looking over a bouncy adorable, redheaded girl walking next to another redhead who she could assume was her boyfriend seeing as they were holding hands, was excitedly talking as fast as she could. Even with her powers suppressed she could still feel this girls' untapped potential. Quickly letting her hold go of her powers she skimmed the surface of the girls aura. There was power there and it had been tapped in but only a small amount. She must be a new to her own powers. Taking a quick glance at the redheads boyfriend Tara could see that he also had a strange aura. Despite his calm unperturbed, outward persona his aura was wild and animalistic.

She chose not to delve any further. Aura reading was invasive.

Turning away Tara managed to get 10 steps out the building door before getting knocked over by another body. Strong hands quickly grasped her waist to keep from hitting the unforgiving concrete below. Tara nearly gasped aloud at the ancient strength rolling from the hands. "Shi- Sorry!" A femininely husky voice called out. Tara looked up to see deep chocolate brown eyes staring at her in concern. Tara quickly began to stutter an apology. "I-I'm s-sorry I d-didn't s-see y-you."

The other woman shook her head and smiled. "Nah I wasn't watchin' where I was goin." Dark hair cascaded around a beautiful face with dimples. Sunnydale was just chock full of good looking people. Good looking people with power. "Oh did two red heads go by here? One would be talking 100 miles an hour and the other really quiet." She asked. Tara nodded afraid of saying something or her stutter becoming more pronounced if possible. "Great! Which way did they go?" Tara pointed in the direction of the Wicca registry area. "Thanks Blondie!" The brunette ran off.

Blondie?

Shaking her head Tara decided not to question why the beautiful brunette decided to call her that. She has been called worse. Tara continued on to visit the college store. Refusing outright to let Buffy buy her books she used the nest egg her mother had kept secretly from her father to pay for them. Buffy had already done so much for her by taking her in, caring for her, even buying her more clothes.

Tara picked up a freshman history book, an art book, and a rather large book filled with various unknown as well as known poets and their least acknowledged works. Seeing as she could come back at any time she bought those three books, completely satisfied with her choices. Leaving the college store Tara saw the brunette walking across the campus again this time accompanied by the redheads. Tara took time to study what she was wearing and blushed. The brunette was wearing tight black leather pants and an equally tight tank top with the voluptuous body to pull it off easily.

Shaking off her blush Tara quickly stuck her head back into her newly purchased poetry book and began to walk in the opposite direction. Unbeknownst to Tara was the brunette had noticed her beginning to walk away. Tara only made it a few steps just to stop when she heard a slightly familiar voice call "Blondie! Blondie!"

Tara turned, shocked just by the thought that the brunette from earlier remembered her let alone calling for her attention. But without a doubt the other woman was waving and smiling widely in her directing, easily catching up to Tara with a light jog. Slowing down she once again surprised Tara by walking right up to her and put an arm around her shoulder like they were old friends. Taking note of Tara's bewildered expression she stated, "You look like you could use a friend. I'm Faith." Faith gave her another dimpled smile. Tara hastily replied not wanting to appear rude. "T-Tara Mc-McClay."

"Well it's nice to meet ya Tara let me introduce you to my two favorite redheads." Faith led her in the direction of her waiting companions. "The bouncy one is Willow Rosenburg. The quiet one is Oz. Guys this is Tara. I nearly caused her a concussion while searching to see where you two had run off to." Tara blushed not used to being the center of attention. Willow smiled. "Nice to meet you Tara." Oz nodded in acknowledgement flashing her a small smile.

"So Tara are you a freshman to? Not that you look like a freshman or anything-" Faith placed a hand on Willow's mouth. "Ha a successful stop of an oncoming Willow babble." Faith declared triumphantly. Willow turned a slight red. "Y-Yes I-I'm a f-freshman." Tara answered. Willow removed Faith's hand from her mouth to talk excitedly. "That's great. Are you staying on campus like me and Faith?" Tara shook her head. "I'm st-staying w-with a f-friend of mine o-on R-Reynolds St."

Willows jaw dropped Faith stared at her wide eyed and Oz raised a brow. Tara wondered if she said something wrong. "Reynolds St? The same street lined up with mansions?" Faith asked. Tara blushed and nodded. She had noticed while walking down the few blocks to the college that the street did indeed have quiet a few larger than normal houses though most of them appeared uninhabited. Faith let out a low whistle. "Your friend must be well off. If I lived in a shindig like you do I'd this throw a huge party." Faith wiggled her eyebrows playfully. Tara couldn't stop herself from giggling.

This only made Faith's grin enlarge. "Hey guys I gotta giggle!" Tara blushed. Willow decided to save her from further embarrassment by Faith. "Leave her alone. Please forgive Faith she does this to everyone." The brunette instantly denied the claim. "Nope I only do that to people I like." she corrected. Willow grabbed Faith's arm. "Come on we still have work to do." The redhead began dragging Faith to the administration building. "It was nice meeting you Tara! Hope to see you again soon!" Willow yelled over her shoulder. Oz gave her another smile before following his girlfriend and friend.

Tara shook her head in amusement. That was possibly one of the strangest encounters with anyone she has ever had excluding Buffy of course. She was wondering if strange beautiful people had suddenly lost their minds because so far they all seem to want to talk to her. Deciding not to further question this blessing Tara made her way back to her new home.

Unlocking the front door Tara made her way to the kitchen. She was slightly shocked to see Buffy already up and nursing a cup of steaming liquid. Tara felt she didn't want to know what was in that cup. "Coffee." Tara quickly looked at Buffy. Amusement danced in those wonderful eyes of hers. Tara blushed when she realized she had be caught staring. Buffy chuckled. "I can not exactly taste most human foods but I do enjoy caffeine."

Buffy like usual was fully dressed like usual. Tight dark blue jeans tucked into black high heeled boots both of which she was sure was completely in season. She also wore a black silk shirt. They sat at the kitchen counter Buffy softly asking questions about how things at the college went. "I will be back later on tonight. Try to get some sleep. No need to keep vampire hours." Buffy jumped down from her stool. She rinsed her cup in the sink. Tara was surprised to see it was already dark.

Buffy grabbed her black leather coat that reached below her knees and said goodbye. Tara took a quick look at the time. 8 o'clock. Too early to turn in. She pulled out her new poetry book and decided to read by the fire place. As Tara was lulled by poems of old and the warmth of the fireplace Buffy's face drifted forward in her minds eye.

She was definitely having feelings beyond friendly for her vampire roommate. _**TBC…**_

**It took foooooorever but I finally finished this chapter. It bugged me so I sat down next to my sleeping puppy listening to Shinedown and threatened my muse with no sugar. Needless to say it scared her to coming back to me. I sort of just gave up on the ending of this chapter. I have yet to get my classes for college so I have absolutely no idea how that works. **

**If there's typos point them out. Once I actually get on a roll with my writing the fewer typos I have.**

**Now push that button below and tell my your thoughts. Please?**


	12. Note

**Kag/san is back! And with a brand new computer!**

**Yes I now have a working computer. **

**Only downside is I made a mistake uploading my stories so they turned out really strange. I'm fixing em but it takes a bit of motivation and time when your fixing 60 to 70 different stories. Especially with my short attention span. Dont worry I'm working as fast as i can to make sure all of you get an update.**

**I love my new computer and I will definitely try my best not to screw this on up like my first one. Promise.**


End file.
